Yet Another Legend of the Jedi Fic
by Moony4413
Summary: What happens when the most difficult padawan to deal with Obi-Wan Kenobi becomes paired up with the most carefree master and then discovers that he's in love with that that master? Humor drama and romance combine in this slash fic Ani will also appear!
1. Becoming Padawans

Authors Note: Okay this will hopefully be a very long story at least that is by my standards. It is summer so theoretically it will get done quickly although you know how stuff works out. I warn you this will be AU in some respects and so be prepared for stuff that couldn't happen, it will also be very slash and it will be between Obi/Ani and Qui/Obi so don't like it don't read. Also I'm adding my own characteristics because this is a romantic dramedy. The only thing that's mine is the plot and a few of my own characters. Oh and yes they still have iPods. By the way Last Man Standing is a self explanatory game that you play on the trampoline.

1~ Becoming Padawans

"Who do you think will choose you?" My best friend Lily Lenchen asked me in a whimsical tone. "I'm hoping for Master Gallia I mean she's totally kickass!" She sighed thinking of the prospect of becoming a Padawan. Neither of us or for that matter any of our group could wait, we were jumping in our seats with excitement waiting for the new group of knights to get here.

"Well I was hoping for Master Jinn but he was there when I tore those ligaments so I don't think he would exactly want me as his Padawan." I was referring to an incident from a couple of days ago which had lead to the limp I now had Lily, Hayden and I had been jumping on a trampoline and I had landed on my ankle pulling the ligaments in my ankle. He might have taken me if I had been injured training but alas I had no such luck and now I was a gimp that was gonna get a lame ass master, yeah my life was fantastic.

"Obi, he'll still take you he was always watching you train and even though you killed your innocent ankle playing Last Man Standing I think he still sees your potential." Lily assured me though I was in no way assured. Hayden my best friend since forever started chuckling and I knew that he'd thought of something I guessed only he would find amusing. Since sitting there and waiting for one of the biggest moments of my life was in no way entertaining I decided to ask what he was laughing at. His response was simple:

"You owe me money cause you were _not_ the last man standing!" That was true since when I landed on my ankle I had collapsed screaming in agony but I figured our three way beat on who would be the last one standing would have be canceled because of injury and I told him so. "Dude I don't care if you tore some ligaments or broke your ass you still owe me ten credits!"

"Here, I am." I was saved Yoda had come to my rescue! Man was I lucky since I'd spent the last of my money on pain killers. I scanned the faces of my possible masters and was disappointed when I didn't see Master Jinn. "Knights call your names I will and pick your Padawans then you may." He went down the list and Lily was quickly chosen by Master Gallia, then Hayden by Master Hafer. Then all of the masters had picked and I was still there. I could tell Yoda was terrified at the prospect of keeping me any longer, he hated my pranks. That was one of the reasons I enjoyed playing them on him. Just as I was about to point out that I had been jipped I saw the most amazing sight of my 13 years, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn running up to master Yoda screaming that he was so sorry he was late.

"Try you should to get out of the temple and buy a clock." Yoda didn't seem angry, he didn't seem very surprised either just tired. He just shook his head. "Deny him you may but he is the last Padawan and believe do I that you two would make an interesting team." I knew Yoda just wanted to get rid of me and my games.

"Why wouldn't I want him? He looks fine." Qui-Gon looked quiet confused.

"Take a while it would to expla- uh well actually wonderful he is miss out you would to not have him." Yoda smiled clearly hoping Master Jinn would accept the white lie I just sat back smiling.

Master Jinn looked me up and down and I couldn't help but feel self-conscious to say the least. "Take him I will and train him I will try." Qui-Gon mocked and rolled his eyes before turning and gesturing for me to follow.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"So I guess we have to do some light work, paper work most likely for a little while, considering you have a limp. Didn't you see the doctors?" He asked this as we made our way through the halls towards the Master/Padawan suits.

"Well I was going to but Yoda said that I wasn't allowed to." I answered my head bowed in shame.

"What? Why?" He turned and looked at me confusion covered his face.

"Well, he said that I wasn't allowed to as 'punishment for my stupid games.' You see I was sorta supposed to be training with the others but Hayden, Lily and I decided to play Last Man Standing instead."

"Wow that's harsh punishment. But why weren't you training?"

"Because, Master we didn't want to, duh." I was confused. "And the reason the punishment was so harsh is that Yoda kinda hates me…I think."

"Obi-Wan he doesn't hate you." He assured me and once again I was not in the slightest way assured.

"How the he- uh how would you know?" I barely caught myself although he clearly knew what I was about to say.

"Because young one fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate" I cut him off.

"Hate leads to suffering I know." I said in my most Yoda like voice which was I have to say pretty good, this was probably because I had had may lectures from the little green troll. We walked in silence for a bit before my new Master broke the silence.

"If he did hate you and I'm not saying he does but if he did why would he?" He looked a little worried and he most likely felt like he'd been given what appeared to be a sweat kitten only to discover it was the spawn of Satan. Yoda may agree to that statement I decided.

"Master Jinn I don't think I'm ready to break the vision I've given you that I'm sweet and innocent and besides I'm not sure you want to know. Don't worry give me a month to get used to you and you'll figure it out on your own." I winked at him and put in the ear buds of my iPod nodding my head to the music. My new Master looked at me with a terrified expression on his face. I smiled gleefully at my new victim.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A year later… _

"Obi-Wan once again this is NOT funny I don't why you are laughing so hard!" My Master was bellowing at me and I still couldn't help but literally roll around laughing on my bed. I could feel the muscles in my face strain from being stuck in the same position as I laughed and a stitch was forming in my side. "Stop laughing this is serious! Serious I say!"

"But Master I thought you liked green? Your lightsaber is green your bed-sheets are green and now your hair matches as well though it is a little limier than I expected it to be huh must have to with your hair type and shit. Interesting I'll have to note that." At this point I couldn't keep from having a second laughing fit. Qui-Gon glared at me water dripping into his eyes and more droplets trailed into the towel that was wrapped around his waist, oddly it was still an attractive sight. Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute hear did I just think that? I couldn't have; not me no way, not me innocent, straight 14 year old Obi-Wan. Well not innocent but certainly straight and I was damn sure I was 14 whereas Qui-Gon was 30 over twice my age no I hadn't thought that no freakin' way.

"This is not funny if you wanted to dye something why not your own hair?"

"Because Master than we wouldn't be having this stimulating conversation." Yes certainly stimulating… No bad Obi-Wan bad, bad Obi-Wan don't you go switching teams brain please, please don't switch teams!

"Come on just tell me how to wash it out!"

"No."

"Come on PLEASE Obi-Wan I'm begging you for me." He did that weird blinking thing that girls did to me often on missions. Oddly it didn't work on me then but Qui-Gon was easily weakening my resolve. No that was another bad thought brain why are you doing this to me you wicked piece of shit.

"Why not?" I could tell he was getting desperate and I was loving every millisecond of it!

"Because Love." I said standing and sauntering over to him. I don't know why I called him love then but it just fit. "That would ruin my fun." At that exact instant I wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss him I don't know where the urge came from but it scared me shitless and I bolted out the door. Good thing to because if I'd stayed in there I'm sure I would have told him how to get the dye out!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So that was the first one please R&R it's not nice to read and then not tell me what you think. Prank ideas are welcome and in fact encourage because later on Ani will be pranking Obi. I know it's not your normal Star Wars fic but I hope you'll still give it a try! By the way it's my first one for Star Wars but I'm not afraid of constructive criticism!


	2. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

Author's Note: Ok so out of the two reviews I read I can see that I have not made it clear that this is supposed to be a story which could never take place. I'm writing it simply for fun and for the people who are tired of the boring old Jedi that George Lucas has made(No offense George). It would be difficult for me to write with stuffy old characters like his. Thank you so much for that constructive criticism and if you have a problem with the way I write I am not changing for you deal with it. Now I will continue the story for those of you who can be mature enough to deal with the way I've made the characters. Oh and to gurnius2 I would like to talk to you about how you made accusations that were not true about my story and how if your going to insult me than why don't you give me a way to defend myself because otherwise your really hitting me below the belt buckle. Oh and I'm making no profit from this.

Moving on… Obi is now 14 and 3 months old and Qui-Gon is still 30. : }

2~ He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not...

3 moths later…

"Lils can I ask you something?" We were hanging out in our favorite spot in the courtyard of the Jedi Temple. It was a warm afternoon and I was sprawled out in the grass and I mean sprawled like spread eagle sprawled considering it was the first warm day of spring.

"Yeah course, anything Obes" She grumbled this into the grass since she was on her stomach and I had to pause for a second to figure what it was she said.

"Well I dunno I was just wondering... do you think that my master hates me?" She sat up at this startled and I almost wished I'd kept my mouth shut.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi how can you not tell that your master loves you!" God I wished he did what a foolish wish I couldn't help but think. I had no time for thoughts like that.

"No he doesn't and even if he did that would be creepy so you know what I hope he doesn't!" I lied but it was alright I was a great liar, always had been.

"That is not what I meant and you know that. I mean that he cares for you deeply but you know what, humor me why in the universe do you think that he hates you?" She asked this in a way that told me no matter what I said she wouldn't believe a word I said. Still I continued.

"Because he avoids me; I don't even remember the last time I spent more than an hour with him other than for training and even then he avoids me. I don't even know what I did unless he's scared I'll do something to him which I won't. I miss him I have Master jinn but not Qui-Gon, you know?"

"Oh My Flipping Force!" She looked shocked and I got a little worried when she didn't say anything after that.

"What? What the hell is wrong with you?" I waved my hand in front of her face. "Hello is anybody home? Lils? Lily? Lillian Lenchen?" I forgot my train of thought for a second. "Huh you have a funny name don't you? Lillian Lenchen…huh. Oh crap never mind that what's up with you?"

"Nothing" She finally answered. "Or at least nothing you want to hear. I've got training" She told me standing up. "See you Obes." I nodded back at her and she darted of giggling slightly. What was up with that girl?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon had me doing hand to hand combat that day and I was determined to find out what the hell was up with him because whatever it was that was wrong with him seemed to be spreading to others. Everyone seemed to be acting funny and it was bugging the hell out of me.

"Master" I grunted as I tried to kick his face but he blocked it.

"Obi-Wan concentrate on the moment at hand." He responded using the foot he had in his hand to try and flip me I saw this coming and readied myself for it landing easily.

"Don't give me that crap, clearly you underestimate my multitasking abilities." I tried to kick him in the gut this time and landed it. "Now I want to know: are you avoiding me?"

"What gave you that idea?" He easily recovered from my blow and managed to grab my hand, the contact surprised me and I lost my train of though. He easily flipped me I landed hard and didn't get up. He came over to me holding his hand out.

"The fact" I grabbed his hand flipping him over my head. I heard a loud thud and got up looking over at his body that was already standing. "That you never come near me outside of lessons if you can avoid it."

"What gave you that idea? You know I am a busy man." He responded sauntering over to me, ready to continue the fight. "Sometimes I don't have time for you."

"I thought as your Padawan I was one of your main priorities, guess I was wrong." I wasn't quick enough to block him and he managed to grab my right hand which he spun around my back; he held me there for a moment talking right next to my ear.

"You are but I have other duties I can't believe it you are such a needy young boy I really thought you understood my busy schedule." He than literally kicked my ass which sent me flying face first into the concrete. I felt the air get knocked out of my lungs. "Now don't take it personally but I have to go attend to my other duties." He walked away and all I could think of was that he hated me. He thought I was needy he wanted to get rid of me. But one other thought really bugged me, what the hell did I do to him?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That evening after a particularly boring dinner once again alone in my room I made my way to Hayden's quarters. I'd spent my whole time eating waiting for Qui-Gon and he hadn't even shown up. As I got to the door I heard laughing him and his master just hamming it up at first I thought about walking away and letting them keep up they're freaking shenanigans but then I figured I'm pissed, Lily's freaking me out and keeps giving me devious smiles and they're happy no I'm not gonna let that keep gong on. I knocked out the first part of that dun dunna dun dun... dun dun thing and walked in.

"Wow Obi-Wan your manners sure have improved you knocked this time!" Master Hafer joked as he walked past me into the kitchen nudging my shoulder when he went by.

"Ha ha." I was not in the mode for anyone's shit. "Hay can we talk?" Hayden nodded and I could tell he was already worried about me since I hadn't made a smart ass remark about him and his master being lovers but I was starting to think I was the gay one.

Hayden led me into his room and plopped down on his bed moving his guitar out of the way so I could sit. "What's up Obe?" He asked concern written all over his usually nonchalant face.

"My master hates me and I think he wants to get rid of me but knows he can't and don't you freaking dare to tell me that I'm wrong or overreacting because he practically told me so!" It felt good to get that off my chest but not as good as I had hopped for.

"Practically what do you mean by he practically told you so." For some reason I felt that Hayden was not in fact convinced.

"Well he said and I quote 'You know I am a busy man sometimes I don't have time for you.' And he called me a 'needy little boy' and literally kicked my ass and as I was laying there with the air knocked of my lungs he left to 'go attended his other duties' he left me Hayden, he left me!"

"He kicked you're ass? What were you training?"

"Well yes bu-"

"Obi don't be that way I know you love him and he loves you but that doesn't mean you're a couple so therefore you can't whine about stupid things."

"You think this is stupid? How could you think this is stupid? And he doesn't love me that's what I'm trying to tell you! He hates me he's avoiding me, he doesn't want to talk to me he has 'more important' things to do then spend time with me. How can you think he loves me with all of this evidence pointing against it?"

"Obi all of that evidence is pointing _towards_ the fact that he loves you."

"Okay you lost me explain yourself."

"He's avoiding you because he's scared to fall for you. He doesn't talk to you for the same reason and the 'more important' things are to help him avoid you."

"Okay but why did he leave me lying there with the air knocked out of my lungs?"

"That I can't help you with." He said with an odd look on his face I'm pretty sure he had overworked his brain and needed an Advil bad.

"See you're plan is a fluke you have no clue what the hell is going on!" I was so sure he didn't, no couldn't, love me it was impossible.

"Whatever you say Obi-Wan, but my master just called so you best get going." I hadn't hears anything and I knew he was trying to get me to go talk with my master I just really hoped he was in our quarters for once in his lifetime.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walked into our room though I really had come to thinking of it as my room since I was the only one ever there. Qui-Gon was sitting in his favorite chair with his reading glasses on and his hair up in a bun really he looked quit a lot like a therapist and I wasn't sure I wanted to talk with him like that. He had a data-pad in his hand and was reading form its screen, really I should have left him alone but I felt like getting into some mischief and was just really irritated with him at the moment.

"Master I wanna talk with you." I walked over to the couch and sat down facing him.

"Sorry I'm busy Padawan." He didn't even look up at me he just kept on reading. I was irritated by this and acted with my old instincts, I grabbed the data-pad turned it off and set it in my lap. Instantly Qui-Gon grabbed for it but I stuck it behind my back. He growled in annoyance and I laughed at it.

"I _said_ that I want to talk with you so we're are gonna have a little chat you and I."

"No we aren't I have stuff I've got to do." He said this standing up and I noticed his voiced was now raised. "Now hand me the data-pad."

"No."

"Come on give it to me." He snarled not begging but warning me that I was in trouble if I didn't but I was used to trouble.

"Hell no you want it, you gotta get it from me." I smiled pleased with myself I was about to ask him what was up with him lately when he tackled me. I managed to keep the data-pad but ended up with my arm pinned under me. We lay there for a bit him trying to grab the pad from between the couch and I and my arm hurt worse and worse so I did the only thing I could do. I rolled over so I had him pinned against the floor and said. "Now." I slid the pad across the floor. "Tell me what's up with you Mr. Grumpy?"

"Get up." He ordered.

"No I don't think so we need to have a mature conversation so I'm not getting up until we have a chat."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was the next chappie! So please R & R so I know what you think, virtual cookies to all that do! Please bare with me and keep reading I know this one wasn't so funny but I promise you there will be funny ones, dramatic ones and romantic ones. Thanks so much.

~Moony


	3. I'm Sorry I Love You

Author's Note: Okay I don't have much to say but umm thanks for the review as in singular, one review, I appreciate it and let's see all that's mine is the plot and Lils and Hayden so let's get on with it!

"_Get up." He ordered._

"_No I don't think so we need to have a mature conversation so I'm not getting up until we have a chat."_

_~I'm sorry I love you_

"Obi-Wan you say you want to have a 'mature' conversation and yet you are sitting on me do I need to tell you why this doesn't make sense or do you get it?" He crossed his arms beneath his head as though he was completely comfortable and could wait forever.

"Master look this isn't my first choice either but you refuse to speak with me so let's talk. Why are you so upset with me that you avoid me even when I want to know why you're avoiding me? Really I need to know because I absolutely hate this. I miss you Qui-Gon really I do, so much." I didn't know where this was coming from but from the now completely serious and depressed expression on my master's face I could tell I was getting through to him. "I want to laugh and spend time with you. Don't you miss all the fun we used to have? Don't you miss bad movie Tuesdays? How about the joking? The pranks? Don't you miss me? Because I certainly miss you. Hell I miss you freaking scolding me any contact other than training." I don't know why but I was almost in tears at this point. It was completely insane though because I hadn't cried in three years, it was truly bizarre. "I miss you."

"Oh force Obi-Wan of course I miss you but" He paused for a deep breathe which was most likely hard to take seeing as how I was on top of him. "Obi I just can't spend time with you, I can't"

"Why? Why the hell not? You say that but you give me no reason. Why did you spend so much time with me before but you can't now? I don't understand just tell me the real reason, I need to know do that and I'll get up, I'll leave you alone just tell me. Please tell me rid me of this suffering."

"I already told you I have too many things on my plate and I don't have time for dessert." He looked like he didn't want to tell me this like he knew it would hurt me. It did too I was now fully in tears.

"I'm dessert than?"

"Yes you are a delicious devil's food cake with tons of frosting and ice cream." He smiled and I did too through the tears but it didn't go to my eyes and he saw that. "Obi-Wan…"

"Okay then I'll just go to my room than, since you don't have time for me." I stood up and made my way over to my room. As soon as I was in my room I went over to my mirror. I whole-heartedly looked like shit, my sea-blue eyes were red and immensely swollen, my auburn hair spastic and my robes were disheveled as well. I noticed giant dark circles under my eyes that hadn't been there just days ago. I had trouble sleeping lately with my master's face haunting my dreams it was impossible to. What was a Jedi to do? I knew exactly what I had to do and the first step was to suck it up and quit crying. I did as I had been taught as a youngling and drove out all of my thoughts as I opened my eyes I saw that the tears had stopped.

Next I changed into an old pair of pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt and sat on my bed cross legged meditating. As I sat there half meditating half listening to my racing thoughts I heard keys jangling and the sound of my Master leaving. Just like him to leave when things became complicated I just couldn't figure out why I liked him so much. He was like a child leaving when they got a little worried things wouldn't be the perfect way that they liked them. He was an asshole too he didn't care that I was sad, he didn't give a fuck about anyone but him. What a fucking asshole! I missed the old days when things weren't a complicated mess, when things were happy and fun between us. I loved those days and I knew that he loved them too and missed them as well as I did.

What did I love about him? Now that that thought had crossed my mind I couldn't stop thinking about it I had nothing to love about him, not anymore. There used to be so many things but now I couldn't remember any of them. Now he didn't tell good morning, his eyes never twinkled and he never laughed that deep belly laugh. He never watched stupid movies with me or spent hours talking to me about nothing. It was almost as though he had broken up with me when we were never together. And worst of all he didn't even care that him not being around was slowly killing me from the inside out. There was just an empty space were my heart was supposed to be. Force I loved him and force I missed him every second he was away.

Minutes or for all I knew seconds maybe hours later I heard the door open and rustling in the kitchen. Mugs clinked, plastic was unwrapped and the microwave turned on. Then a few minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Obi-Wan are you alright in there?" My master sounded fully concerned and I honestly didn't care one bit.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why? What do you want?" Force I hopped that only one word would come back: You.

"Obi I made some popcorn and I have some of my Loco Cocoa. You know I don't think I can eat it all. You want some?"

"What'd you do all that for?" I was so confused. Was he offering to spend time with me? Did that mean he cared?

"Well I rented He's the Chick you know that movie that got horrible reviews and I was wondering if you wanted to watch it with me. What do you say?" I made my way over to the door and opened it looking him in the eyes.

"I say it's not Tuesday."

"Well I was pretty sure we couldn't wait any longer." He smiled and I caught the slightest twinkle in his eyes but really I was pretty sure it was actually just a tear. "Come on sit down I'll put the movie in." He led me over to the couch and my whole body tingled just from the touch of his hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the movie

"Force that movie really did suck! I guess I got to old for finding cross-dressing funny!" My master laughed and it was that full body, total and complete laugh that I had missed with all my heart and soul.

"Yeah well you had to admit there were some funny parts like were she um he got hit in the crotch and started screaming in pain and everyone was looking at him funny. Siri says that does hurt for girls too though so I doubt they would find it that weird." I sat there munching popcorn for a while I had a thought that wouldn't get out of my head and I wanted to ask it but I was way too scared to do so.

"Obi?" Qui-Gon must have noticed I had gone silent because he looked concerned about my stillness. "Is something wrong? Do you feel sick or"

"No" I cut him off. "I'm fine I was just thinking about something that Hayden said it's no big deal." I tried to focus on the movie credits that we had left running. The song that was playing sucked but it was better than silence and the T.V. was the only thing casting any light or interest in the room.

"Clearly it's bugging you come on just tell me it'll soothe your mind." Honestly I wasn't sure that anything could soothe any part of me but if he really wanted to talk about it then so be it. I'd ask him the question that scared and excited the shit out of me.

"Well don't ask how but Hayden seemed to be under the impression that you love me and I was wondering if that was… you know… true. Do you love me?" I was physically shaking but had managed to get the courage to look at him but not in the eye.

"Oh force Obi-Wan of course I love you. Obi I love you so much!" I was shocked completely frozen with the thought that he loved me, he really love me!

"Really you aren't joking right, because that would be freaking evil." I was cautious but so excited.

"Yes I'm being honest I love you." He put his hand on my shoulder. Something I'm not sure what but something passed through his eyes. "Obi you are the son I never had and never can have."

"Oh." That hit me hard I didn't want to be his son I wanted to be his lover, his soul mate, his everything but not by any means his son. "Of course…your son. You know what I'm tired I'm going to bed."

As soon as I was on the other side of that door I exploded into a fit of tears. Sliding down the door I just collapsed, my whole world was falling to pieces around me and I couldn't do anything about it. The man I loved did love me back but not in the way I wanted, in the way I needed. Why did this have to happen? It was against the code to love, against the standards of society to love another man and above all against the law to love him. Him, Qui-Gon Jinn, the man that haunted me not only in my dreams but the waking world.

How could I have expected any different from him I was the age of a son to him or at least close he was 30 and I 14. It just couldn't work, it shouldn't work, it wouldn't work but yet I still had a slight tingle of hope. I forced myself to move onto the bed and I lay there for a while the lights off just crying deep retching sobs that hurt so bad they made me cry harder. I couldn't breathe and I was suddenly completely exhausted.

Eventually the fit passed and I forced myself to close my puffy eyes even that bit of movement tired me and I was almost silent save my exaggerated breathe. As I lay there trying to sleep I heard footsteps come to my door. Closing my eyes and calming my breath I faked sleep. The door opened and Qui-Gon came in making his way to my bed he leant down and whispered into my ear five simple words, they meant the world to me but sent it crashing back down as well.

"I'm sorry I love you."

He kissed my cheek and walked out the door. One more thought crossed my mind before the crying restarted a thought that shook me to the bone. The thought that I cried myself to sleep thinking: Did he know I was awake?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow so that's it, I hope you enjoyed it. I feel like I just had a therapy session getting all of my emotions out and all. SO I would LOVE, LOVE, LOVE to receive a review. I know that you people are reading it so why don't you go ahead and review as well. So the drama enhances and I would love to hear what you think of it.

Love you all,

Moony ( *


End file.
